Back to Square One
by Rurutchan
Summary: Who knew Sciezka could match Ed's tantrums?


Author's Note: This work is the result of my obedience to The Totally Promiscuous FMA Pairing Machine. I was ordered to create an Ed/Sciezka fic, G-rated, containing **sun**, **milk**, and **bed**. Feedback would be appreciated.

* * *

"I won't drink it."

Edward shifted his weight on the unmade bed and stared through the window. The sky was crowded with dark clouds that day, but the sun managed to peek through in some spots. He would have been willing to head outside even if it were pouring rain, but he knew that leaving Winry's workshop was not an option.

The young mechanic had drained the pleasure from Ed's visit to Resembool by trapping him in the house for auto-mail repairs.

"Come on, Ed. It's really not that bad."

The woman who stood before him with a small bottle of milk in hand, however, was not a Rockbell. Her voice was slightly more feminine than Winry's and her hair shorter and darker. Almost everything about her was different— except her intolerance of refusals to drink milk from a certain stubborn alchemist.

"Sciezka, I told you that I can't stomach it!" Ed snapped. His gaze slid from the window to his right hand, which he flexed carefully. He winced when his metal fingers made a suspicious cracking sound.

"And I told you that it's not that bad!" Sciezka countered, holding out the full bottle. She stepped closer to the bed, and Ed watched her nervously. "Come on. Winry's going to kill you if she comes back and sees that you didn't drink it. She'll be mad at me, too!"

"That's terrific. I'm probably immune to her wrench attacks by now."

"If you don't drink it," Sciezka said slowly, her eyes practically molten behind their glasses, "I'll…"

"What'll you do?" Ed challenged, running his flesh hand through a tangle of loose hair. His golden eyes narrowed as he awaited a response.

"I'll force-feed you!" she shrieked exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air. "Through my own mouth!"

She blinked dumbly when Ed's cheeks were seized by a violent shade of red.

"Oh, no, I—!" She shook her head desperately and attempted to explain. "I meant that… Uh, you weren't supposed to take that the wrong way!"

Ed snorted and remarked, "Yeah, _as if_ I would!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sciezka exclaimed. "Your whole face lit up!"

"'Lit up'?" Ed repeated incredulously. He jumped to his feet and fought back a groan when pain shot up his auto-mail leg. "You're saying I enjoyed the thought of you—"

"Were _you_ implying that I'm too repulsive to ever get close to?" the brunette demanded as her own face grew pinker.

"_What_? Who said _that_?" Ed cried, snatching the bottle from Sciezka's grip and flinging it across the room with such force that it shattered against the wooden floor.

"Oh, for crying out— _Edward_, you are so immature! Winry is going to be back any minute, and now there's a mess on the—"

"_You're_ the immature one! Not me!"

"Is that so? Then prove that you're mature!"

Sciezka was shocked to feel warm lips collide with her own.

"There," Ed hissed as he finally pulled away. "Do you still think I find you repulsive?"

Sciezka watched wordlessly as the boy flopped onto the bed again. The door suddenly opened, and Winry hurried in with a toolbox.

"Sorry that I took so long," she said, wiping her forehead and setting down the case. She sat on the rumpled sheets next to Ed. "I had to… help…"

Winry trailed off when she noticed Sciezka's astonished expression. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I… I…"

"Nothing's wrong," Ed insisted irritably. He seemed embarrassed.

"Ah… Okay," Winry muttered. She took Ed's auto-mail arm and began to inspect it, until something else caught her eye.

"What did you guys spill on the floor?" she asked. "Is that your _milk_, Ed? And there are pieces of glass all over!"

Ed clenched his teeth as Winry whacked him across the head with a screwdriver.

"It's better than the wrench," he mumbled under his breath.

"Why has that milk _not gone down your throat_?" Her words were thick with menace.

Sciezka began to stammer incoherently, and Ed merely sighed.

"I won't drink it."


End file.
